Enamorándonos
by GrayShadow7645
Summary: AU...Lucy es una princesa, toda su vida es controlada por su padre, un día conoce a un chico pelirosa el cual le llama la atención y le parece interesante. Ella una princesa y el un simple miembro de un grupo de entretenimiento pero el amor jamas discrimina. [Natsu x Lucy] Pasen y lean...es primer fic, denle una oportunidad...igual y les llega a gustar ¡Cap 2 y 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno...pues aquí esta mi primer fic (muere de vergüenza), jamas pensé que subirla algo aquí pero pues ya esta.

Solo puedo decir que espero les guste y... ¿nada mas? si creo que es todo ._. (Por si no ve... esos puntos son una carita XDD son poker face)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

_**De su vida, el festival y el chico pelirosa.**_

El gran reino de Fiore, un lugar maravilloso para vivir todo tipo de aventuras; para una princesa la vida no es tan sencilla, en especial para Lucy Heartfilia, ella siempre ha deseado salir del castillo para vivir toda clase de aventuras pero su padre Jude Heartfilia no la deja, él quiere controlar toda la vida de su hija, después de todo ella sería la que gobernara la ciudad de Magnolia cuando el ya no estuviera.

Lucy no tenía muchos amigos, su padre solo la dejaba hacerse amiga de las personas de su misma clase, para él todas aquellas personas pobres o sin el dinero suficiente para comprar un castillo, no son dignas de la amistad de su preciada hija. Juvia Loxar, una de las pocas amigas de la rubia, su amistad era incondicional, ambas compartían deseos de explorar el mundo, vivir aventuras inigualables y principalmente enamorarse de un chico apuesto, es por eso que congenian tan bien; la peliazul iba de visita por el festival anual que se llevaría acabo en la ciudad de Magnolia (N.A: Esta queda cerca de donde se encuentra Lucy es por eso que Juvia la visita XD.), desde pequeñas lo disfrutaban juntas y este año no sería la excepción.

-¡Juvia!- La voz de la rubia estaba llena de emoción y felicidad.

-¡Lucy!- La peliazul correspondió el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Ha pasado tanto.- La nostalgia las invadía a ambas.

-Jijiji.- La peliazul soltó una risita.- Te he extrañado Lucy.

-Yo también Juvia, vamos entremos.- Lucy sujeto la mano de la peliazul y la arrastro hacia el castillo.

Como todos los días el castillo se encontraba perfectamente limpio, ordenado y reluciente, algo que siempre le agrado a la peliazul de la rubia es el orden que mantiene con sus cosas.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo para dirigirse a la habitación de Lucy sin embargo una persona las detuvo.

-¿Castigo Princesa?- La típica voz de Virgo sonó por los oídos de ambas chicas.

-¡Virgo!- Ambas dijeron al unísono.

-Virgo ha pasado mucho.- La peliazul le dio un abrazo, a pesar de que Virgo era parte de la servidumbre las tres se llevaban bastante bien.

-¿Juvia-san ha venido por el festival?- Virgo pregunto.

-Por supuesto, iremos juntas- Lucy respondió la pregunta con una gran sonrisa.- Perdona pero nos tenemos que ir, te vemos luego Virgo.

-Como usted diga princesa.- Dijo Virgo antes de irse.

Las dos chicas continuaron su camino, una vez frente al cuarto de la rubia ambas entraron y cerraron la puerta, no querían que nadie las molestara mientras hablaban sobre su vida...en general cosas de chicas.

-Ahora si podemos hablar bien.- Suspiro Lucy antes de poner el seguro a la puerta.

-Jiji siempre has sido así.- Dijo Juvia con un tono burlón.- Dime ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

-No me puedo quejar.- Lucy cambio totalmente la expresión de su cara al escuchar esa pregunta, ahora parecía triste.

-Tu cara me dice otra cosa.- Juvia se sentó en la cama de la rubia e invito a esta a sentarse.

-Ya no lo soporto mas.- Por fin Lucy le diría la verdad a Juvia.- Él quiere controlar todos los aspectos de mi vida, él ha organizado la boda.

-¡¿La boda?! ¡¿QUE BODA?!- Esa pequeña frase impresiono demasiado a la peliazul, ¿acaso su amiga ya conoció a su amado?- ¿Cómo se llama tu novio?

- No es que lo conozca.- La peliazul se quedó atónita ante esto.- Solo lo he visto un día.

-¡¿QUE?!- Juvia no lo creía, realmente era verdad o solo le estaba jugando una sucia broma.

-Su nombre es Loke, Príncipe Loke.- Lucy no parecía feliz, a pesar de que sería su boda no se veía feliz.- Mi padre cree que es lo mejor para mí.

-No lo puedo creer, esto ya es demasiado.- La peliazul mostro enfado en su expresión y como no hacerlo, su amiga de la infancia se casaría con alguien que apenas y conoce.

-Eso no importa ahora.- La rubia cambio su cara de tristeza por una feliz y le mostro una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

-Lucy...- Dijo Juvia en un suspiro.

-Hoy es el festival y tenemos que divertirnos, es por eso que has venido hasta aquí ¿no es así?- La rubia ya tenía clara la respuesta por lo que no espero una.- Vamos, hay que ver que nos pondremos.

(N.A: Bien pues...Loke es el príncipe de la ciudad de Clover en esta historia, su familia real tiene mucho dinero y contactos con las demás ciudades lo cual beneficiaria al padre de Lucy en sus negocios, ese es el por qué él quiere que se case con Loke.)

Un par de horas después (Entre tanto como se me ve esto y etc. XD).

Lucy vestía un top blanco con algunos detalles azules, una mini falda azul con un cinturón café que le ayudaba a sostenerla, unas botas cafés que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas y un listón azul que sostenía su cabello; por otra parte Juvia vestía un vestido entre negro y café unos pocos detalles dorados, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un cinturón café como accesorio, unas botas cafés que cubrían el resto de sus piernas y su cabello lo tenía completamente suelto.

-¿Segura que podemos ir así?- Juvia aun desconfiaba un poco acerca del atuendo que eligieron.

- Sip, mi padre salió de negocio por lo que no me podrá decir nada.- Esto fue argumento suficiente para despejar toda duda de la peliazul.- Además nos vemos muy bien.

- Tienes razón.- Ambas sonrieron y soltaron una leve risita.

Ambas salieron de la habitación de Lucy y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, pronto comenzaría el festival, una vez afuera del castillo caminaron por el jardín y se encontraron con Sagitario, el instructor de arquería de la rubia.

-Moshi moshi Lucy-san.- Sagitario saludo de manera cortes a Lucy.

-¡Ah! Sagitario.- Lucy correspondió el saludo.-

- Buenas tardes Juvia-san, moshi.- La peliazul sonrió ante el saludo de este.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Acuario Lucy-san?

-¿Acuario? no la conozco Lucy.- Juvia conocía a todos los empleados del castillo de Lucy pero Acuario, jamás había oído ese nombre.

- Ja ja.- La rubia rio nerviosamente.- Es la instructora de natación, recién la contrato mi padre; y creo que bien.-

'Si no contamos su horrible actitud'- Pensó la rubia.

FLASHBACK

-Oye tú, no me hagas perder mi tiempo y apúrate.- Las muecas de Acuario se podía ver aun atraves del agua.

-Tal vez si dejaras de perder el tiempo y me ayudaras.- Lucy replico mientras se asomaba atraves del agua de la piscina.

-¿Que dijiste?- Acuario le lanzo una mirada asesina a la rubia.- No tendré preferencia solo por que seas la princesa además solo acepte este trabajo por mi novio.

-Claro, eso ya lo sabía no necesitabas decirlo.- Bufo la rubia.- Otra vez se fue con Escorpio.

FIN FLASHBACK

-No las molestare más, tienes que ir al festival, moshi moshi.- Dijo Sagitario antes de irse.

-Gracias, te veremos después.- Dijo Lucy despidiéndose.

Continuaron su camino hasta que por fin llegaron al camino que las llevaría al centro de la ciudad, el lugar donde se llevaría acabo el festival, de pronto apareció Virgo, solicitando castigo por no tener listo el carruaje.

-¿Castigo Princesa?- Virgo pensaba que por fin se concedería su petición pero no sería así.

-No, de todos modos iremos caminando.- Dijo Lucy.

-Seremos como dos ciudadanas mas.- Añadió la peliazul.

-Como usted diga princesa.- Dijo Virgo, posteriormente se fue.

Ambas chicas emprendieron su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, sería un poco largo el trayecto pero estas dos lo harían bastante entretenido, después de una serie de risitas, vistas hacia el horizonte y planes de encontrarse con alguien apuesto (XD) por fin llegaron a su destino.

-Ha sido un largo trayecto.- Dijo Lucy al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos lo más alto que podía.

-Un poco pero ha sido divertido.- Menciono la peliazul.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Lucy.- Vamos, pronto comenzara el desfile.

La rubia agarro de la mano a la peliazul y la arrastro hasta el lugar desde donde verían el desfile, el lugar que escogieron fue perfecto, se encontraban adelante de todos, podrían ver todo sin nada que les obstruyera la vista.

Al poco tiempo se dio un anuncio, estaban avisando a todos que el desfile comenzaría, nadie se lo quería perder, en menos de un parpadeo todo el lugar se empezó a llenar de gente, ya no se veía nada por detrás de las chicas.

El desfile inicio, era algo indescriptible, fuegos artificiales, disfraces, lo más sorpréndete esta vez fueron los malabaristas, cuando estos pasaron Lucy puso total atención en uno, era un chico de cabello rosa, tenía una gran y única sonrisa en su rostro, aquella sonrisa logro que la rubia sonriera sin explicación alguna. Unos momentos pasaron antes de que un extraño ruido irrumpiera entre las dos chicas, fue el sonido de un estomago hambriento para ser más preciso el estómago de Lucy.

-Etto...Juvia creo...que iré a comprar una crepe ¿quieres una?- Un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza estaba marcado en las mejillas de la rubia.

-Claro, te espero aquí.- Sin nada más la rubia se volteo y fue pidiendo permiso a todas las persona para poder salir.

El puesto de crepes no estaba tan lejos solo a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban pero había demasiada gente en el festival lo que hacía más lento y largo el camino, cuando por fin llego al puesto algo peor la esperaba, una gran fila de personas esperando a poder ser atendidas, como princesa ella podría pasar antes que todos sin embargo esa noche no es más que una simple y común chica.

Después de un largo de esperar formada y elegir que pedir...

Lucy por fin había salido con sus dos crepes, una para ella y la otra para Juvia, el camino de regreso hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul seria "largo" por lo que tomaría un atajo, una calle que prácticamente estaba vacía salvo por unas cuantas personas que la cruzaban para irse a casa.

La rubia iba a toda marcha por lo que no se fijó mucho en el camino y termino por chocar con una persona, el pequeño incidente causo que estuviera a punto de caerse con todo y sus deliciosas crepes sin embargo alguien la sostuvo de la espalda para evitar esto.

-¿Estas bien?- Una cálida voz envolvió todo el ser de la rubia.

-Si...gracias.- Respondió al mismo tiempo que el chico la ayuda a ponerse recta.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado.- El chico le sonrió.

-'Esa sonrisa...ese cabello... ¡es el!'- Pensaba la rubia mientras que lo contemplaba con la boca semi-abierta.

-Mi nombre es Natsu y ¿tú eres?- Pregunto el chico.

-Ah...yo...claro...yo soy Lucy.- Lucy parecía estar un poco nerviosa.

-Es un placer Lucy.- El pelirosa hizo una sonrisa que causo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Lucy... ¿Dónde estás?- Una voz a lo lejos preguntaba por la rubia, Juvia la estaba buscando.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir.- El pequeño sonrojo aun no desaparecía pero no era tan visible por la falta de luz, la rubia se volteo e iba a comenzar a caminar cuando el pelirosa la detuvo.

-Etto... ¿Crees que podríamos volver a vernos?- Un poco sonrojado pregunto Natsu.

-Claro ¿qué te parece mañana en el parque a las 2?- Pregunto Lucy un poco más animada y sin nada de nervios.

-Claro, es una cita.- El pelirosa se sonrojo aun más al decir esto pero no fue el único, la rubia también se sonrojo.

-Por supuesto, ahora me tengo que ir.- Dijo Lucy antes de salir de ahí.

Lucy había planeado que el día seria fantástico pero jamás pensó que conseguiría una cita y tampoco pensó que el día podría ser aún mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿Que piensan?<p>

¿Les gusto o no?

Déjenme saber esto en los reviews por favor dejen un review XDD (que exigente soy XD)

Bueno...pues se aceptan criticas, reclamos, sugerencias etc... en general se acepta de todo :D

Sin mas que decir me despido

Matane!

PD: ¿Quiere segundo cap? díganmelo en los reviews

PD2: Amo el takoyaki :3 ¿es malo? XDDD


	2. Chapter 2: Preparaciones para la cita 1

Por fin! el capitulo 2 XDD

Gracias por sus favs, follows y por los reviews :3 (gracias a esto subiré el cap XDDD)

Sin mas preámbulos... a leer

_**P.D: Me disculpo por cualquier OoC no era mi intención u.u**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<br>****Preparaciones para la cita parte 1.**

_POV Lucy_

Anoche fue increíble, el desfile, las crepes, convivir con mi amiga fue todo genial pero como cereza del pastel llego el... un chico que responde al nombre de Natsu, el apareció en el desfile, realmente es un chico increíble bueno...no lo conozco mucho...para ser franca solo sé que se llama Natsu.

Creo que no tome en cuenta que apenas lo conocía... ¡accedí a una cita con el! ¿Cuál es mi problema?, aun no se lo he dicho a nadie tal vez me maten por ello, tal vez si herede algo de mi padre...

-Juvia...etto...- Rayos...estoy totalmente nerviosa ¿de verdad temo que me maten?

-¿Que pasa Lucy?- Ella es mi amiga y todo pero podrá comprenderlo...lo dudo ni yo misma comprendo por qué acepte.

-Ayer...etto...- ¡Dios no lo aguanto! pero tampoco tengo el suficiente valor para confesarlo aun así no quiero faltar a esa cita.-

-Jajaja realmente luces nerviosa si no quieres decírmelo está bien.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Qué me delato? bueno de cualquier manera...aquí voy.

-Ayer conocí a alguien...y pues...lo veré hoy.- Me siento un poco más aliviada pero ahora viene lo peor ¿qué va a pensar Juvia?

-Woooo y ¿cómo es? ¿Es apuesto? ¿Ya se besaron?- Jamás espere esto, creí que me lincharía viva o algo por el estilo sin embargo... ¡me está atacando con preguntas!

-Etto...es muy lindo.- Pero que... ¿lindo? era la belleza en todo su esplendor...su sonrisa era como el sol.

-¡Kyaaa!- ¿Enserio? Debo de conocerla muy poco entonces.-Descríbelo.

-Etto...bueno el...tiene el cabello rosa lo cual lo hace único, sus ojos son de un tono verde que te atrapa y su...su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que logra sacarte un suspiro.- ¿Enserio yo dije eso? Fue algo intenso.

-Vaya no pensé que fueras tan profunda.- No sé si tomarlo como insulto o como broma.

-Cállate, yo puedo ser profunda si lo deseo.- Ok, lo tomare como broma y le seguiré el juego.

-Jajaja si lo que digas.- Es mi amiga, a pesar de todo no me puedo molestar con ella.- ¿Y a qué hora será la cita?

-A las 2.- Si a la ¿las 3? no definitivamente es a las 2.

- Vamos tenemos que apurarnos.- Ha tomado mi mano y ahora me está jalando ¿Adónde me quiere llevar?

-¿A dónde vamos?- La primera pregunta que hago publica, estoy orgullosa de mi.

-Es obvio, necesitas estar bien vestida para tu cita.- No pude resistirlo y le seguí la corriente.

Paso alrededor de una hora en lo que decidía que me gustaba, que se me veía bien y que no pero por fin...ya estaba lista, según Juvia me veía hermosa, tengo que admitir que sabe escoger la ropa bastante bien pero ¿le gustara a el?, en que estoy pensando.

Ahora debo darme prisa o llegare tarde.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien, que tal?<p>

Si...si lo se, esta muy corto pero también subí el capitulo 3 (XDD ok esta del mismo tamaño)

Espero y haya sido de su agrado :3

¿Dejaran un review?  
>Estoy seguro de que nadie muere por dejar un review (al menos yo no lo he visto owo) <p>


	3. Chapter 3: Preparaciones para la cita 2

¡Ven! no mentía cuando dije que también subí el 3

¡ámenme!

Me disculpo por cualquier OoC les juro que no es intencional :c

Sin mas preámbulos, disfruten el cap

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>_  
><em><strong>Preparaciones para la cita parte 2.<strong>_

_POV Natsu._

Que día el de ayer... tengo que admitir que ha fue bastante bueno, el festival jajá...creí que no lograría hacer mi parte pero lo hice, lo logre y como premio conocí a aquella chica, su nombre es Lucy, es hermosa, su cabello rubio, sus ojos cafés como el chocolate, ella es perfecta.

No puedo creer que me atreví a pedirle una cita, me sonroje como un tomate cuando lo hice afortunadamente no se notaba por la oscuridad. Aun no le he dicho nada a nadie...bueno exceptuando a Gray que me estaba buscando y por accidente escucho todo, no me importa mucho que lo sepa, siempre y cuando mantenga sus bromitas guardadas pero por ahora necesito su ayuda, jamás había tenido una cita ...así que supongo que el podría ayudarme un poco.

-Gray...creo que necesito tu ayuda.- No acostumbro a pedir ayuda pero siempre hay excepciones.

-¿Que pasa adicto al picante?- Es todo, no se puede razonar con él.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti STRIPPER?- Nunca he entendido por que acostumbra desvestirse enfrente de todos.

-¡Eh! a quien le dices stripper.- ¿Realmente era necesario pelear? bueno...ya no había otra salida...espera no...Que pensaría si me ve todo golpeado.

-Lo siento...no debí llamarte así.- Ok...jamás me disculpo con nadie pero esta vez es realmente necesario.

-¡Eh! ¿Tu disculpándote? que sigue, conseguirás novia...no espera eso ya paso.- Gray...realmente te lo está buscando.

-No necesitabas decirlo...- Mi paciencia se agota, todo depende de lo que él diga.

-A todo esto ¿Qué querías?- ¡Bien! ya vamos progresando.

-Pues...quiero que me digas que hacer...jamás he tenido una cita.- Gray por favor no arruines esto.

-¡Jajá! ¿Ayudarte? de acuerdo solo porque no quiero que la chica pase un mal momento.- Te abrazaría Gray pero eso no es lo mío.

-Entonces...- ¡Vamos ya dilo! no me hagas esperar.

-Primero, tienes que ir bien vestido.- Si que más.

-Segundo, darle unas rosas siempre ayuda.- Rosas bien, que más.

-¿Planeas anotarlo todo?- Si no lo anoto lo voy a olvidar a sí que...

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema con ello?- Deja de cuestionarme y continua.

-Bien...en que estaba...así y por ultimo llévala a algún lugar agradable y se amable en todo momento.- ¿Es todo? no parece tan difícil.

-Bien...supongo que...gracias.- Bueno ahora a buscar que ponerme.

Pase un buen rato buscando algo que me hiciera lucir bien y creo que lo logre, mis primera opciones fueron trajes pero creo que eso sería demasiado formal y además los trajes no van conmigo así que termine escogiendo algo cómodo...solo espero que ha esto se refiriera Gray con "ir bien vestido", falta poco para las 2 debo de apresurarme o llegare tarde.

* * *

><p>y pues... es todo, por ahora<p>

No olviden dejarme su review (me dan asasghdjdwa :D , espero y entiendan XD)  
>Que yo sepa nadie muere por dejar un review así que pueden hacerlo sin temor ademas solo les quit minutos<p>

Sin mas que decir... Matane!

_**P.D: ¿Alguna sugerencia? siempre son bienvenidas así que no duden en decirmela :3**_


End file.
